


I'm getting there, hopefully.

by junwmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, its literally just jeno seeking comfort in hanging out with hyuck when he's feeling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junwmoon/pseuds/junwmoon
Summary: Jeno is having a bad day and asks Donghyuck for company.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I'm getting there, hopefully.

Jeno knows something is wrong the second he wakes up. He feels the sharp twinge in his chest and the way his head is heavy, the familiar longing for something that he seems to just not get. 

A gust of worry weights him down in bed. His brain is wrong, he knows it too well, it's trying to trick him into hiding in bed for weeks again, trying to tell him everything is terrifying and burdensome and complex and messy, trying to yell as loud as it can that nothing will be okay ever again and that this is his normal and it's how he should usually feel. But he knows it. 

He's been in therapy for years to change this pattern in his mind. Now, a new habit he is currently practicing is to reassure himself this is just temporary, that there's always a up after a down and, of course, to force himself to call Donghyuck for lunch. 

Every single time Jeno called, Donghyuck would pick him up and keep him company for the afternoon, sometimes even night and morning, and would remind Jeno that there are things to do and he must ignore his brain in order to live.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 10min at 2am thinking about my relationship with my brother pls dont judge k


End file.
